


Zakazane Pairingi – One More Week

by euphoria queen (euphoria814), Nichiko



Series: Ogłoszenia Dusz Fandomowych Pasterskie [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pacific Rim (Movies), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, and others - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria%20queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Tak jest! W tym roku również wyrwiemy swoje serca, by podać je na dłoni wszystkim czytelni(cz)kom. Z szafy wylezą demony, których baliśmy się od lat i... Cóż, bawcie się dobrze.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zakazane Pairingi 2016](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000956) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko). 



W zeszłym roku udało się. Aż 301 prac i 99 fandomów. Tyle zbłąkanych dusz wyciągnęły_liśmy z szafy.

Teraz pora na powtórkę.

 

 

Najdziwniejsze, najgłębiej skrywane marzenia.

Pary, które nie mają racji bytu. Wyszydzane, wyśmiewane, lub po prostu zapomniane.

Wszystko, czego się wstydzili_łyście jest tym, czego potrzebujemy. Bo jeśli nie my, to kto?

 

 

Nie dajmy się zahamować. Nie dajmy się powstrzymać.

Czujecie tę moc, która w Was drzemie? Dobrze, wypuśćcie ją.

W końcu to akcja pod hasłem: "Jesli my tego nie mamy, to nie istnieje", co nie?

 

 

Od 11 do 17 września będziemy bawić się z paringami tak absurdalnymi, że większość nie wierzy w ich istnienie...


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Prompty! Prompty!**

Na dobry początek garść akcji, do których można się dołączyć i nie kolidują z Tygodniem.

 

 

 [Multifandom Bingo 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/multifandom_bingo_2017)

[Weekendowe Drabble Polska](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/weekendowe_drabble_polska)

 

 

[Femslash Party](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/femslashparty) \- impreza, która nigdy się nie kończy

 

 

Tydzień to dobry czas również, aby zacząć:

[100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/100d2) \- prompty wiszą w dziale Rules

 

Przypominam o promptach wrzucanych na grupie ao3 :)

 

 

Jeśli ktoś ma pomysł na tekst, ale nie jest w stanie z jakiegoś powodu go wykorzystać, prompty można podrzucać do tej kolekcji:

[Prompty Polska](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska)

 

lub po prostu w komentarzu pod tym postem.

 


End file.
